This invention relates to a tree stand for hunters and more particularly to a climbing tree stand comprising two frames disposed one above the other which may be alternately raised by the user to a desired elevation on a tree, the frames each having attitude adjusting means for leveling the frames relative to the ground, and having comfortable and adjustable seating and back support means.
When hunting deer and certain other game, it may be necessary for a hunter to be in an elevated position within a tree to preclude the game from readily picking up the scent of the hunter. Thus, a substantial number of tree stands have been marketed which permit the hunter to remain in a location up in a tree. Certain of these stands are of the climbing variety, i.e., those stands which the hunter uses to climb up to the rest position. One such stand is illustrated in Amacker U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 which refers to a number of other such stands. This tree stand comprises a pair of frames, each having a platform. One frame is spaced above the other during use and the hunter sits on the upper frame with his or her feet on the lower frame. Although the tree stand illustrated in this patent has a substantial number of features and advantages over the prior art, it is uncomfortable in use. For example, when locked onto a tree either or both platforms generally are inclined and tilted relative to the ground. This provides an uncomfortable situation to the user and may place the user in a disoriented position. Although addressed in the aforesaid patent, deficiencies remain in the ease of adjusting the inclination relative to the ground. Moreover, since the user sits on a metal platform with no back support after a period of time in this condition, such as 8 to 12 hours, fatigue and pain may set in and the enjoyment of the hunt is then gone. The hunter also must sit in an exposed position on the upper platform and this, especially after a long period of time, can be unnerving. Another deficiency is that both frame members can be knocked accidentally loose from the tree during climbing and also in the hunting position.